


Springtime

by ifonlyiwaswittier



Series: Unrelated Eruri [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Week 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlyiwaswittier/pseuds/ifonlyiwaswittier
Summary: Spring had been kind this year, the warm air cradling the alliterations of their love- all the moans Erwin made from below, Levi repeated above.(Fluff and smut for Bottom Erwin Week. That's really it.)





	Springtime

Spring had been kind this year, warming the north earlier than usual, and Levi had thrown open the window to their inn room with relish, drawing the gossamer thin drapes. It had been a mistake really, a clerical error on the part of the Garrison that had given them an extra day in a small town just north of Mitras, but Erwin didn't complain- it was rare that they got the chance to be  _ Levi and Erwin _ instead of  _ Captain and Commander _ .

A breeze fluttered the drapes and Erwin groaned, the air cool on his sweat slick skin. After dinner and wine and a leisurely stroll around the park, Levi laid Erwin down on the bed and taken him apart slowly. He straddled Erwin, knees bracketing his hips like parentheses and body curved over him like a comma, and kissed Erwin until his lips were red and swollen.

“Please,” Erwin gasped as he canted his hips up into Levi’s.

Levi hummed and ran his hand down the front of Erwin's shirt. It was light purple, civilian garb he rarely got a chance to wear and Erwin's favorite just because Levi said it brought out his eyes. “Let's take take this off.”

Frantically, Erwin sat up began to work at his buttons. Levi batted his hands away with a murmur of “no, I'll do it” before kissing every inch of skin revealed as the shirt fell away, sucking a mark deep and red on his collar bone until Erwin fell back, the headboard of the bed the only thing holding him up as he fell apart at Levi’s touch.

His pants came off next. Levi hummed in appreciation at the sight, in awe at the beauty of the man he got to call his friend, his lover, his partner. He stood and quickly undressed himself without ceremony, desperate for more contact, before returning to his task of kissing every bit of Erwin’s skin.

Erwin hissed in surprise when Levi nipped at his hip bone, playfully tapping him on the head. “Be careful down there,” Erwin mumbled jokingly, the last syllable lilting up into a moan Levi’s mouth found the head of his cock, tongue teasing. Erwin’s breath hitched around a sob, his whole body too sensitive, and threw his head back in abandon- promptly smacking it against the headboard.

Levi raised an eyebrow, lips tilting in a smirk reserved just for Erwin.

“Be careful up there,” his voice full of equal parts amusement and need.

Erwin liked it when Levi got cheeky, got sweet and gentle and relaxed. After years together, they were done with the awkwardness that had defined their first encounters. At home, they usually didn’t have this, their time together rushed or tired or weighed down by the seriousness of the lives they lead. At home, they tore at each other with frenzy, impatient to fulfill their needs. But here their passion felt like the want of people who knew each other’s bodies as well as they knew their own, who knew each other through solemnity but also through laughter and joy. It felt like freedom.

Their love was alliterative and all the sounds Erwin made from below, Levi repeated above. Their moans measured the time, seconds drawing into minutes into hours and passing with the drip-drop of the leaky bathroom sink, until Levi grabbed them both between his hand and brought them to climax with desperate ease.

As they both caught their breath, the light of the street lamps outside were lit one by one, casting a yellow glow about the room. Levi curled around Erwin, content to share the shadows with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @ellswritesthings or leave a review! I love to chat lmao.


End file.
